


(now again) I am calling out

by Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody



Series: f/f drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 4: Balance, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody/pseuds/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: f/f drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	(now again) I am calling out

_Dear Korra,_

_Why haven’t you—_

Crumple, toss.

_Dear Korra,_

_I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know why—_

Crumple, drop on floor.

_Dear Korra,_

_You—_

Rip in half.

_Dear Korra,_

_Please answer me. Please, just let us know you’re alive._

Crumple, drop on floor, pull self together.

_Dear Korra,_

_I love you._

Rip to shreds, set aside to burn later. Step onto balcony for smoke break. Get distracted looking at the moon and stars. Go back inside with a clear head and an opaque heart. Sit down at desk.

_Dear Korra,_

_I miss you. It’s not the same…_


End file.
